The present invention pertains generally to drills used for planting of wheat or other grain crops and more particularly to an attachment for the boot or opener thereof which confines discharged seed to the furrow bottom.
In the sowing of wheat and other grain crops it is highly desirable to deposit the seeds at a depth providing suitable moisture for germination. A percentage of the seed sown with conventional drills in dry ground fails to germinate oftimes because of inadequate moisture. As the ground moisture content is usually in direct relationship to depth, it is desirable to deposit the seeds in the lowermost portion of the ground opening or furrow. Conventionally, such furrows are formed by boot attached shovels drawn through the ground in ganged fashion. Not uncommonly, seed discharged from the tubular seed delivering boot fails to alight on the furrow bottom but rather comes to rest on the elevated furrow side or in soil returning to the furrow after shovel passage with such seed having a reduced chance of germinating by reason of reduced ground moisture.